


Hellevator

by StrawberryHouse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Prison School AU, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: There are better times than others to get stuck in an elevator. Amami learns that the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in November before the game was even out, so this took A LOT of editing and additions (I had to completely rewrite some parts). There may be some things I forgot to fix, so I apologize for any inconsistencies! It started as one of those things I wrote for myself and never planned on sharing it EVER, but I finally decided to just post it. Of course it's Oumami since I was mostly just shipping them at the time! So, without further ado, here's "The Elevator Fic." I'm gonna go put a brown bag over my head now...

Amami found it quite challenging to ever get a moment to himself, even if it was just to use the bathroom. He had spent the entire morning helping Saihara and Akamatsu in the kitchen, a considerable amount of time with Yonaga posing for artwork, and even carried some garbage bags for Toujo. In fact, a good bit of the time he went to the bathroom was just to have a moment’s peace before someone else could possibly drag him off to other tasks.

Unfortunately, Ouma seemed to figure that out about Amami pretty quickly. Just as the tip of Amami’s ringed fingers grabbed the door handle, the eccentric purple-haired boy made his presence known.

“Amami-chan! Come here quick I need you for a little game.”  
  
Amami was a calm, collected, levelheaded guy. Despite his busy morning, and the fact he had no time to himself, he didn’t dismiss Ouma outright.

“Ah, one of your games, huh? It doesn’t involve torturing Kiibo, does it? Because if so I’m afraid I’ll have to put an end to that.”

“No, better! I want to have a Panta chugging contest!”

At least he wasn’t trying to do that with Kiibo, Amami thought.

“Well, I don’t really like soft drinks all that much, let alone something as sugary as Panta, so you might have to just ask-”  
  
But before Amami could even finish, he saw the crocodile tears forming at the corners of Ouma’s eyes as he contorted his face into one of pure distress and sadness.  
  
“Amami-chan you’re so mean! You never want to do anything with me!”

The brat! He could just see Ouma start bawling, allowing his sobs to echo off the walls and alerting the others of his tantrum. All the attention that would bring might cause more chores and tasks for Amami to handle. Reluctantly, the taller boy placed his hands on his hips and let out an aggravated sigh.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it, just please don’t cry.”

Admittedly, the sudden joy in Ouma’s eyes made Amami’s chest tighten. After all, Amami had twelve sisters, and there were many times they used tears to get their way. Giving in to them wasn’t always bad; in fact he usually seemed to have fun afterwards. Plus, he had to admit that Ouma’s hopeful, violet eyes staring back at him under flipped strands of hair looked very endearing, and he had grown quite fond of the boy’s appearance.

“Come on, I have them in my dorm!”

Ouma pulled Amami with him as they walked back to Ouma’s room. Inside the dorm, Amami immediately noticed the two liter bottles of Panta sitting on the ground next to the bed, one for each person.

“Why is one of the bottles half empty?” The taller boy eyed Ouma suspiciously.

“I already started drinking this one when I came up with the idea, so you have to drink the unopened one.” Ouma tossed the full bottle to Amami, who groaned as it hit his stomach.

“That’s not exactly fair..How do I know you were just now drinking it? You are a liar, after all.”

“Nishishi, though you may be right, this is my contest and I want to win it fair and square! I wouldn’t dare jeopardize a contest like this!”

“You’ll have to give me a head start then.”

Ouma fussed at the comment but eventually came to an agreement. Once Amami got down to mid-label, Ouma would join and finish the rest of his.

“And, go!”

Amami picked up the heavy bottle and began chugging the grape-flavored soda. In the back of his mind, all he could think of was how stupid the whole situation was and how he couldn’t believe he let Ouma push him into it. The carbonation burned his throat after each chug, and it felt like he was just filling his stomach with unnecessary fluids. It was…unpleasant to say the least, but he didn’t pull away until he checked to see if he made it halfway. A little bit more. He took two more gulps before motioning for Ouma to start. Once he saw the boy bring his bottle up to his mouth, Amami closed his eyes in pain until he was finally done with the bottle. He couldn’t resist letting a few burps escape afterwards.

“Looks like I won,” Amami said as he tossed the empty bottle away.

“Aw no fair! You cheated!” Ouma pouted.

“You had a head start and you still lost,” Amami couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation, as Ouma remained frowning. He had to admit that the game was more enjoyable than he anticipated, so he didn’t regret spending that time with Ouma. When the room finally grew quite, though he decided it would be best to excuse himself.

“Well, I guess I better-”

“Hey, Amami-chan, can I show you something?”

Amami wouldn’t have flinched had Ouma’s voice not sounded so serious all of a sudden, and he wondered just where this sudden change of mood came from. He knew Ouma could switch his emotions to deceive others, but something about this change of mood seemed unfamiliar. Amami agreed to whatever it was Ouma had in mind, and Ouma urged him out of the room and to the outside area of the school.

“I wasn’t going to show anyone else this, but since we’re alone I decided now would be a good chance.”

They walked along the sidewalk until they reached two very strange buildings, one labeled “Casino” and the other labeled “Love Hotel.”

“Ah, Ouma-kun, what are you trying to tell me here? I’m not some kind of playboy if that’s what you take me for..”

“I found something in the love hotel on one of the top floors that might be a clue to revealing the mastermind, but I figured I would tell someone I trust.”

Amami was embarrassed that his heart fluttered at that. He wasn’t a hopeless romantic who got weak at the knees over comments like that, and he wasn’t going to make it known that he had, either. Plus, Ouma might have been lying, too. But he figured going in and just checking it out wouldn’t hurt. Besides, the soda was starting to weigh in on his bladder…

The lobby itself was fairly plain and bland. The room keys were available through a dispenser rather than at a counter like a regular hotel, but since they were in a prison school, things seemed to work differently.

“I got a key from Saihara-chan already. We can just take the elevator up.”

“And why did he have that again?”

Ouma ignored the question as he pressed for an elevator, which had already been sitting there waiting. As the two boys boarded it, the doors shut behind them and started heading up.

Amami’s eyes were glued to the numbers that popped up for each floor as he felt a decent urge to pee. He remembered that he hadn’t been able to go earlier due to Ouma’s game, and _that_ certainly didn’t make matters better. But most hotel rooms have bathrooms, so all he had to do was wait until they got there.

But he didn’t anticipate the elevator would jolt slightly and pause. They both stood idle for a moment before Ouma started pounding on the elevator doors with his fists after trying the “open” button.

“Come on you stupid machine, open up! I have things to do!”

“We aren’t stuck on here, are we?”

The sudden unrest in Amami’s voice seemed to shake Ouma, as he turned around with a confused look.

“Eh, we might be. But I’m sure someone will help us out.”

Ouma seemed hardly concerned about the situation, and he took to pressing several buttons on the elevator to see if anything would happen. Amami figured he should have been worried about the fact the situation could have been a motive, or an attack by the mastermind, but instead, all he could do was cross his ankles and squeeze his thighs together at the growing urge to urinate.

For a moment, he thought he could control it, just as long the urge didn’t get too much worse. But he had drank _so much_ soda with Ouma, and Ouma only had half that! Two liters of fluids, plus what he already had in him before? Holding that in would be a huge challenge.

When Ouma finally finished messing with the buttons, he turned to Amami in defeat, but paused at first glance. Amami bit his lip, his thighs still tight together as his hands balled up.

“Are you okay? You’re not really helping like you usually do.”

Amami uncrossed his legs and leaned his weight on one hip before jerking back to the other.

“I-I’m fine. Have you tried prying the doors yet?”

Amami’s wavering voice must have sent a red flag to Ouma, as he eyed the boy even more suspiciously.

“You’re bigger than me, shouldn’t _you_ try it?”

Amami didn’t want to argue, and frankly he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so he waddled his way to the door and tried his best to pry it open. But the attempt was futile, and at one point when he thought he exerted himself too much, he thought he was about to lose control. He stepped back away from the door and started holding himself the second Ouma turned away.

“This is no good! If _you_ can’t get it open, I certainly can’t!”

Amami was almost afraid just _talking_ would make him have an accident.

“Mmf, c-can’t you call Monokuma or something?”

Before Ouma could respond, he turned and met Amami’s tensed gaze as he stood with both arms between his legs and his knees giving in to one another.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Ouma-kun. I really have to pee and I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

He expected Ouma to react, to laugh, to mock, to do _something_ , but he just stood there with a blank face, watching Amami pathetically fight back his urge.

“God, It feels like my bladder is actually going to burst, ha. I have to go _so_ badly. P-please do something.”

“You know, I’ve never seen you act like this before. Usually you’re so in control and calm all the time. It’s kinda h-”

But Ouma’s voice trailed off as Amami sank to his knees, his arms still between his legs, as a steady stream trickled down his pants. It felt so dirty, so _disgusting_ , but so _wonderful_ at the same time. Amami threw his head back and let out a pleasured groan.

“Oh, that feels _so good_.”

A puddle grew around Amami’s knees, but at the moment all he cared about was emptying his bladder and the relief that came with it. It wasn’t until his stream slowed that he realized Ouma had been standing there watching the whole thing.

“Ah, I’m so sorry you had to watch something so unsightly.”

The embarrassment set in, and though Amami wasn’t one to really cry or react strongly to situations, he felt small tears of humiliation sting his eyes. Perhaps it had to do with his growing feelings for Ouma that made the situation feel even worse.

And it didn’t help that before Ouma could respond, Monokuma showed up on a screen in the elevator and announced how he’d missed the notification of it getting stuck and how the elevator would be conveniently fixed fifteen minutes later. At that point, Amami was ready to just sulk back to his dorm and change his clothes. But he’d gone all that way with Ouma, and he didn’t just piss himself in an elevator for nothing. Eventually, the elevator finally jolted back to life and before long they arrived at their floor, Amami’s feet still planted in his puddle.

They hardly said a word to one another as they walked to the designated room. Amami figured Saihara must have mentioned the room number, but he still hadn’t found his will to say anything aloud. When they made it to the room, Ouma shut it locked behind Amami. The taller boy’s attention had been on the strange décor of the room, before he turned back to face Ouma. He shivered as the dampness of his pants made him feel a chill.

“That made me so horny, _god._ Watching you stand there so desperate to relieve yourself, _fuck_ , that was _so hot_.”

Amami was at a sudden loss for words even _mentally_. The burning humiliation he was trying to forget about, was actually _arousing_ to Ouma?

“I wanted to touch myself so bad while you were standing there squirming around, but then you actually pissed yourself and it was even _better_ than I imagined.”

Imagined. _Imagined_.

“Hold on, what do you mean by imagined?”

Ouma’s face held a dark expression and a twisted smile. Amami tried to piece everything together, but his mind was still scattered from the whole ordeal.

“How disappointing that you can’t figure it out. You’re bright, Amami-chan, you tell me.”

Ouma’s sinister giggle told Amami everything he needed to know, and the idea that he didn’t figure out the whole thing was orchestrated by Ouma embarrassed him even further.

“I can’t believe you went through all that trouble just for some kind of fetish of yours. How did you get Monokuma involved?”

“Eh, he didn’t ask questions. I promised him I wouldn’t break any of the rules so he didn’t seem to mind.”

“And may I ask why you chose me?”

The shorter boy just simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Because, quite simply, I like you, Amami. And I’d _love_ to show you how much I enjoyed that.”

From the time Amami drank the Panta with Ouma to that moment, he had been through such a whirlwind of emotions. But, even in that situation, it was nice to hear Ouma say how he felt about him. Despite what people usually assumed, Amami wasn’t fully confident in himself, and he needed validation from others more than they’d give. Even if Ouma had been lying, it was nice to hear someone say something affectionate to him after being used for tasks all day.

Ouma tossed his shirt off before unbuttoning his pants, which reminded Amami where things were going. Honestly, he was okay with it. After all, they were in a love hotel, weren’t they?

And as Amami went to remove his own shirt, he felt as the very tip of it by his crotch was also damp from his accident. The sight brought him back to his humiliation momentarily as his cheeks warmed, and it didn’t seem to go unnoticed.

“God, you’re so embarrassed! I want you inside me _now_.”

Ouma stood in just his underwear before he pushed Amami back on the bed, which the taller boy allowed. Those violet eyes held a deranged sparkle to them, and his arousal was apparent as he slid his erection proudly out of his boxers. As Ouma had Amami pinned to the bed, he pressed his cock down against Amami’s clothed, damp crotch.

“Hard already? You’re so lewd, Amami-chan.”

Ouma’s voice was breathy as he started grinding against the damp area. Amami was undeniably attracted to Ouma, and seeing him so desperate to be fucked by him, no less, was incredibly arousing. As Ouma rolled his hips into the taller boy’s crotch, the dampness of his pants made the contact more pleasurable.

“Oh, fuck, that feels _really_ good.”

Ouma rutted hungrily against Amami; the taller boy couldn’t resist planting both hands firmly on Ouma’s ass and squeezing. They had slowly reduced themselves to groaning, panting messes, but before things could get too intense, Ouma finally lifted himself up, reluctantly. He then tossed his underwear to the side before sticking two fingers in his mouth and lathering each one. Surely they had lube somewhere in the room, but Amami got the impression that Ouma was well prepared.

As Ouma slipped his fingers in, he jolted suddenly and brought his free hand to hold himself as his thighs pressed inward.

“Ah, almost let it go too soon, ha,” Ouma panted, his eyebrows suddenly tensed.

“So, you _do_ have to go…” Amami smirked. Perhaps he could let his own humiliation subside if he could witness Ouma struggle as well.

 

“I still drank half a two liter! I just wanted to hold out longer than you so we could do this…if you agreed to it, of course.”

Ouma’s voice cut out as he finger fucked himself, his head lolled back while his other hand still firm between his thighs. Amami was starting to understand why Ouma had found that so hot, as he bit his finger and reached down for his own cock. Amami gave himself several generous strokes before Ouma finally pulled out of himself. He crawled over towards Amami and straddled his hips before lowering himself.

“Ah, it’s still damp and cold! Oh my _god_.”

The sensation of Ouma’s tight walls surrounding Amami’s cock was phenomenal, and the shorter boy adjusted himself before he started riding Amami with reckless abandon. Each drop of his hips sent the taller boy into another realm of pleasure, and eventually he lost the ability to keep his own hips from rolling. After Ouma seemed to lose his own ability to take initiative, Amami lifted his hands to Ouma’s flexible hips and started ramming into his prostrate with every thrust. Ouma let out the loudest moans that echoed off the walls in tandem with each movement.

“Who’s desperate for release _now_?” Amami fought to keep his voice steady, despite his arousal growing so intensely.

“Fuck, Amami-chan, I…I feel so much at once. I can’t tell what’s coming first..”

Ouma lolled his head around; the intense sensations seemed to over stimulate him.

“Should I stop?” Amami asked as he slowed his hips and lightened his grip on the boy’s hips. Ouma shot him a desperate look; his eyes glossed over and filled with lust.

“No! Please, I need to…I need to…”

“Beg for it.” Amami said darkly.

Ouma whined as Amami teased him more, ramming into his prostate but at very spaced out intervals. Ouma’s legs began to shake; there was no way he could last much longer.

“Rantarou, please! I can't hold on!”

That was all Amami needed to hear before he gripped the shorter boy’s hips and start pounding into him once more. It took him everything not to press his fingers against Ouma’s bladder, just an few inches away, but he wanted to see him unravel all on his own. And it would be so worth it.

Finally, Ouma let out a loud, high-pitched moan of Amami’s given name as ribbons of cum spurted from his dick and onto both of their stomachs. The sight alone caused Amami to groan as he filled Ouma. Not long after, Ouma’s cock softened, and a sudden stream of urine started to flow underneath him and onto Amami’s stomach. Amami wanted to protest, but the sight of Ouma’s tensed eyebrows relaxing and his eyes rolling back in blissed-out fashion was just too captivating to watch.

“Mmmm, that _does_ feel good.”

Amami was surprised by just how much Ouma had to go, for it took some time for the stream to slow to a trickle. When he was finally done, the two boys just sat for a moment looking at one another before they fell into gentle laughter. It was cute to see Ouma purely embarrassed for once.

“Maybe we should clean this up,” Amami smiled nervously.

“Hm, let’s just lay here and cuddle, first.”

Amami wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and brought him into an embrace. Even though they were sitting in a mess of fluids, it was the one moment he got to relax all day, and he was going to take advantage of it.

“Hey, Amami-chan? You know I wasn’t lying…when I said I liked you.”

Amami let his hand gently stroke the top of Ouma’s head.

“I like you too, Ouma-kun. I like you a lot.”

As the two shared a gentle embrace, on the brink of losing consciousness, Ouma lifted his head once more.

“But lets never tell anyone about this.”

Amami smiled gently at Ouma.

“As long as Monokuma doesn’t say a thing, this will be our secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> BROWN BAG STILL ON HEAD BUT THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
